Total Drama: Back To The Island!
by Owen96
Summary: APPS CLOSED! Chris McLean has began an entire new series, where twenty all-new contestants will compete for 1,000,000! Who will win? Who will lose? Will any romance spoil other people's chances? Find out soon!
1. Application Form

**Me: This is my first Total Drama OC story. Please fill in the form below in reviews and the first twenty that send them in will be the contestants. Thanks!**

**...**

**Name (And last name):**

**Age: (16-18)**

**Nickname: (The Mean One, The Happy One, ect.)**

**Appearance:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Hair colour:**

**Skin colour:**

**Eye colour: **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Do they want a relationship?:**

**Sexuality: **

**If so, who with?:**

**Villain or hero?:**

**Accessories: **

**What would they feel like if they were eliminated first?:**

**What would they feel like if they were eliminated second up to right before the merge?:**

**After the merge?:**

**Third?:**

**Second?:**

**What would they feel like if they won?:**

**History:**

**Audition tape:**

**Other:**

**...**

**Thanks you for filling this in! I will make updates to show how many spots are left and all that. Please check out my other stories! Thanks! **


	2. Full Character List

**Thanks to everyone who sent in forms, including the ones who sent them in using PM! And I actually don't have to reject anyone, because I had exactly 20 forms in! :D Here are the people competing...**

**...**

Katherine Casey by GuardianDemonNAngel.

Jacob Seeber by Jacob14.

Angel Green by Manipulative Angel.

Trey Stone by Guest.

Baxter Hoffman by DrMarble.

Renae Delia by WishYouKnewILoveYou.

Ruby Norman by Zombiefear101.

Steven Hayabusa Kogamo by Flim-Flam Brothers.

Mary Ozwald, Poppy Munro, and Rainy Di Angelo by OrenjiJemi.

Water Banks by The House Master.

Anthony by CommunityFan27.

Rose Akerman by LittleDarling13.

Pataknight Nickolas War by LordPataknight0509.

Brielle Parker by Corny354.

Corey Walker by Grojbandian180.

Desmond Jones by SouLs KilleRs.

Logan Smith by Lololo9.

Quinn Step by BethanyBloop.

**...**

**Those twenty will be competing on my new season! The first chapter will be up in a couple of days, where you will all by introduced and put into teams, and in the chapter after that will be the first challenge and elimination. Thanks!**


	3. Meeting The Contestants

**Here's the first actual chapter of Total Drama: Back To The Island! Enjoy! :D**

**...**

"Hello and welcome. I'm Chris McLean, and I think you can guess which show I'm hosting! The Operas! Oh...I'm not? Crap..." Chris groaned. "Well, it looks like I'll be hosting Total Drama again, where there will be lots of drama, romance, and pain, on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!

**(Introduction Plays, showing all twenty contestants.)**

"Hello, and welcome back. Are you ready to meet the twenty all-new contestants? Well, here they are!"

The boat pulled up by the dock and a girl stepped out. She wore a black corset top and a black skirt with leggings, with black heels on her feet. She looked around.

"Hmmm...You tricked us, didn't you?" She glared at Chris and he cringed at her evil stare.

"Um...Yes I did, Katherine. Now go stand over there!" He ordered, pointing to the left side of the dock.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going to win this." She walked off.

"Um...Next we have...Jacob! Welcome!" Chris greeted.

"Hey!" Jacob said and stood next to Katherine.

"Ugh, go away!" Katherine slowly walked away from him.

Jacob wore a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and red and white Adidas shoes.

...

(Confessional)

"There's something about that Jacob that I just don't like..." Katherine shuddered.

...

"Next up we have...Angel!"

"Oh, hi everyone! I'm so happy to be here!" Angel faked a smile and walked with her suitcase to the side of the dock.

Angel wore a pink tank top with black jean shorts, leggings and black boots that came up to her knees.

...

(Confessional)

"Ugh, why would I like being in this place!? It's a complete dump! I am going to take control! I better hurry and form an alliance..." She rubs her hands together deviously.

...

"Hey, Trey!" Chris said to Trey who passed him.

"I am so glad to be hereeeee!" He sang, and everyone backed away from him slowly, wide-eyes.

"Um...Go away!" Trey ran away from Chris, tap-dancing.

"Anyway, next we have...Baxter Hoffman!"

A tall man came into view from the boat. He wore a green jacket with a white shirt, and he wore jeans.

"Are there going to be any zombies here!?" He whispered rapidly to Chris.

"Ummm...No." Chris looked confused. "Please stand over there."

Baxter nodded and took his things over to where the others were standing.

"Welcome Renae!" Chris welcomed a girl who wore a red tank top, black shorts, and red heels onto the island.

"Yeah, whatever." Renae folded her arms, looked away from Chris and walked over to the left side of the old dock.

...

(Confessional)

"Why are there so many evil people here?" Jacob asked anxiously.

...

"Hello, Ruby!" Chris greeted as a girl wearing a white hoodie, black jeans, white sneakers and fingerless black gloves stepped onto the dock.

"Hi!" She replied kindly.

"Next up we have Steven!" Chris announced.

A tall, thin teenager walked onto the dock silently. He looked at everyone, who stared back with confused expressions on their faces. He wore a red scarf over his neck and mouth, dark blue ninja robes, white bandages around his hands and black sneakers. He had long and spiked brown hair. The campers could also a katana poking out of his bag.

"He's not actually going to USE that on us...right?" Said Ruby nervously.

"Um...Next we have...Mary, Poppy, and Rainy!"

Three girls ran onto the dock.

"Hi everyone!" Mary cheered. "I'm so happy to be here!"

"Next we have Walter Banks!" Chris announced as a boy wearing a black jacket and an orange shirt came onto the dock.

"Hey guys! I like dynamite? Did you know that? Well, I'll demonstrate right now! Go dynamite!" He pulled out dynamite and everyone screamed. "Haha, not really. Goodbye!"

Walter did back-flips and disappeared into the forest.

"Who knows where he could go! Chef, go after him!" Chris ordered and Chef nodded and began running after Walter.

...

(Confessional)

"I've always had some kind of attraction to dynamite...Want some?" Walter held out dynamite.

...

"Next up we have Anthony!"

A boy with short and spiked hair entered the dock holding some paintbrushes.

"Do you like to paint?" Chris asked.

Anthony nodded.

"Well, go over there," He pointed to the others. "Next we have Rose!"

A girl wearing mostly pink appeared.

"Hi guys...I'm Rose...And..." She grinned at everyone else. "I just want to...make friends with you all..."

...

(Confessional)

"I know I look good, and I am going to use that to my advantage..." She grinned evilly.

...

"Hello Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan, and Quinn!" Chris announced.

The six campers got off the boat and walked over to Chris. (Sorry I didn't introduce you in full, I was running out of time to work on this! I was really tired but it will be in more description at the bottom.)

"Now that you are all here, let's put you all into teams!" Chris grinned. "There will be two teams, named "The Cool Crabs and The Sassy Snails. Here they are..."

The Cool Crabs: Katherine, Jacob, Angel, Trey, Baxter, Renae, Ruby, Steven, Mary, and Poppy.

The Sassy Snails: Rainy, Water, Anthony, Rose, Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan, and Quinn.

"Find out what happens next time, when we will begin the first challenge and also the first elimination!" Chris said, and the episode ended.

...

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**To the people who I didn't give a line, you will have extra in the first episode, don't worry. I was really tired because it's really late where I live right now. Thanks, and please review! Next chapter coming out in 3-7 days! Bye!**


	4. The First Elimination

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed! Like I promised, the people that I didn't introduce properly last chapter I will make them have a bigger role in this one. And sorry to OrenjiJemi, who sent in Rainy. I thought he was a girl because the others were, and I'm dumb and I forgot to do a gender thing on the OC list. Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

**The Cool Crabs: Katherine, Jacob, Angel, Trey, Baxter, Renae, Ruby, Steven, Mary, and Poppy.**

**The Sassy Snails: Rainy, Walter, Anthony, Rose, Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan, and Quinn.**

**Eliminated Contestants: None.**

**...**

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Back To The Island!" Chris McLean greeted. "Last time we introduced all of the contestants. What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**(Intro)**

The camera cut to The Cool Crabs' cabin.

"Poppy...I hope Rainy is doing alright..." Mary sighed.

"Oh, don't worry. He's probably having a lot of fun!" Poppy reassured her.

Mary then nodded.

"Oh, what's the big whoop about this Rainy person anyway?" Katherine snapped at them. "Oh my, Rainy is not with us! I hope he's doing alright! I should really go and check on him! Blah blah blah! Shut up about him!"

She angrily stomped out of the cabin. When she was gone Mary and Poppy burst into laughter.

"Wow, she really needs to calm down!" Mary laughed.

But they didn't notice that Steven was staring at them, thinking silently.

...

**The Sassy Snails**

The Sassy Snails were currently walking through the dim forest towards the challenge area.

"Hi Logan!" Rose fake smiled at Logan, who glanced at her then glanced away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Logan stayed silent.

"Are you shy?" Rose asked him, and he nodded. "Hmmm...Okay then, I'll leave you alone."

...

(Confessional)

"He's shy!? I can't waste my precious time on someone who won't even talk! Ugh! I better leave Logan and try my tactics on someone else..."

...

Rose wandered over to Pataknight.

"Um...Hey Pataknight..." She smiled at him.

Pataknight rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Sheesh!" She called out after him. "Talk about social life!"

Brielle was talking to Quinn.

"Hi Quinn!" She smiled at him.

"Hi." He replied.

"Oh, just shut up!" She screamed and ran off.

"Ummm...Ok?" Quinn looked confused.

...

"Welcome teams!" Chris greeted. "It's time for your first challenge! The losing team will be up for elimination! The goal of the challenge is the same as the first challenge of the first season. Jump off of this cliff, and the team with the most at the bottom wins! Go!"

"Hey, let's do this together!" Mary said to Poppy, and they both cheered and jumped off of the cliff. "Wait, this is a terrible idea! AHHHHHH!"

They crashed down at the bottom.

**The Cool Crabs: 2/10.**

**The Sassy Snails: 0/10.**

"Hey, wait for me!" Rainy shouted and he cannon-balled of the cliff. "This is awesome!"

"Ha, like I'm doing THAT. No way!" Katherine sat down on a rock and folded her arms, looking away.

"This looks awesome! I'm game!" Jacob cheered and leapt off.

"Oh yes you are!" Angel grabbed Katherine by her shirt and lifted her up. "Or so help me I'll...Um...Sorry."

Katherine backed away slowly, but she accidentally tripped and fell off. Angel also jumped off, splashing down at the bottom.

**The Cool Crabs: 5/10.**

**The Sassy Snails: 1/10.**

Pataknight and Steven also calmly jumped off of the cliff. Rose looked over the edge.

"No...I can't, I'm sorry." She walked back down the mountain.

Anthony, Walter, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan, and Quinn jumped off at once, creating a gigantic splash which even wet some people at the top of the cliff.

"Hey...wait a minute. Now everybody in The Sassy Snails have jumped!" Trey realised. "Quick! Jump!"

"We've lost anyway because Angel chickened out!" Renae muttered.

**The Cool Crabs: 6/10.**

**The Sassy Snails: 10/10 (WINNERS!)**

"And The Sassy Snails win, so they are safe from elimination! Crabs, I'll see you at the elimination area tonight." Chris said.

Rainy stopped and stared at Mary and Poppy.

"What if they get eliminated?" He bit his lip, but walked on.

...

**Elimination!**

"Crabs, you lost the challenge, so you were up for elimination. You have all cast your votes, so let's see who is safe and who is eliminated." Chris explained. "If you get a marshmallow, you are safe. If you don't, then you are eliminated. Let's begin."

The camp-fire crackled silently as the ten Crabs stared at the plate with nine marshmallows on it. Chris solely raised up the first marshmallow. Everyone stared at it, hoping that it would be given to them. He suddenly threw it at somebody.

"Jacob, you are safe."

"Yes!" Jacob stood up and happily walked behind Chris.

Everyone gulped. Katherine swore to herself that if she was eliminated she would get revenge on the others. Angel was thinking the same.

"Trey, Baxter, and Renae, you are all safe." Chris threw three marshmallows at them.

The final six glanced at each other nervously. Katherine, Angel, Ruby, Steven, Mary, and Poppy were still on the chopping block. Katherine, Angel, and Ruby were on it for their harsh personalities. Steven was on it for acting creepy around everyone, and Mary and Poppy were on it for...Chris had no idea. And that is why this happened next...

"Mary and Poppy, come and get your marshmallows."

Mary and Poppy cheered, hugged each other, and ran towards their marshmallows.

"Angel and Ruby, you are both safe. Katherine and Steven, one of you will be eliminated first on Total Drama: Back To The Island..." Chris said. "And that person is..."

Katherine and Steven glanced at each other and gulped.

"Steven. Katherine, your safe." Chris gave her a marshmallow. "Steven, I'm sorry, but you need to go on The Boat Of Losers and leave immediately."

Steven sadly looked down and walked away.

"Phew!" Katherine said and ate her marshmallow.

"Well, Steven was first eliminated on this series! Find out what happens next time on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**...**

**I hope that I got everything right this time! And sorry to Flim-Flam Brothers, but your character was first eliminated. Oh, and the people that don't review have more of a chance of getting their character eliminated. The next chapter is coming soon! Bye!**


	5. The Paintball Arena

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry to the person who sent in Desmond because I thought he was a girl for a second :P. Anyway...Enjoy!**

**...**

**The Cool Crabs: Katherine, Jacob, Angel, Trey, Baxter, Renae, Ruby, Mary, and Poppy.**

**The Sassy Snails: Rainy, Walter, Anthony, Rose, Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan, and Quinn.**

**Eliminated Contestants: **

**The Cool Crabs: Steven.**

**The Sassy Snails: None.**

**...**

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama: Back To The Island!" Chris McLean greeted, grinning. "Last episode the teams competed against each other for Immunity. Eventually, The Cool Crabs lost, and Steven was eliminated. What will happen this time? Who will be safe? Who will be eliminated? Find out this time on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**(Intro Plays)**

The two teams walked through the dim forest towards the challenge area, where Chris was waiting, ready to give out the instructions to complete the challenge. Before starting the challenge they were allowed to group together and talk. Mary and Poppy ran up to Rainy, and the three immediately started talking.

"Um...Hey, Desmond..." Rose winked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm not stupid, seriously. Leave me alone." Desmond slowly walked away.

Rose folded her arms and muttered to herself angrily.

...

(Confessional: Rose)

"How dare he!? I swear, I am getting rid of him FIRST!" Rose folded her arms, when she suddenly started blushing.

She shook her head and chuckled nervously.

"Um...It's so hot in here! Like, open the windows! Heh heh..." Rose scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

...

Desmond and Rose folded their arms and walked away. Katherine watched them and grinned evilly, thinking of a plan.

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"Hmmm...I could use this to my advantage..." She started laughing silently.

...

Katherine walked over to Mary and Poppy, who was saying goodbye to Rainy who went back to his own team.

"Hey, we're on the same team, right?" Katherine asked Mary and Poppy, who nodded. "How about we form an alliance? Just with us three? You know, with my brains, and your skills, we could get to the final three."

She smiled mischievously, and Mary and Poppy looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay! We'll join your alliance!" Mary smiled happily, when she suddenly tripped and fell over. "Oops. Sorry, I'm clumsy."

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"Teamwork? Alliances? Ugh, don't make me barf! I'm just using them so I can get further into the game." Katherine said.

...

(Confessional: Poppy)

"I can't believe it! We are going to the final three with Katherine! Mary thinks there is something strange about it, but I think it's a perfect idea! Go Team Mary, Poppy, and Katherine! Oh, is that team name too long? Oh. How about...Oh! I got it! Go Team MPK!" Poppy cheered.

...

"But first, I need your help with something..." Katherine looked over at Desmond and Rose.

...

Pataknight walked over to a tree stump and sat down on it. Brielle walked over to him.

"Hey!" She smiled. "Hopefully, we'll win this challenge so we can be safe again! There are so many mean people on that team, but on this one we are all friends!"

Pataknight looked up at her. He then stood up and walked off calmly.

"Hmmm...Maybe it was something I said?" Brielle turned and stared at Pataknight as he walked away.

...

(Confessional: Brielle)

"I think Pataknight has a mysterious history that he is not telling us about...I better find out..." Brielle stood up and left the confessional.

...

**The Challenge Area**

The two teams gathered in a large, bare field. Chris was standing there.

"Welcome, teams. I hope you all had a good sleep. Anyway, for today's challenge...and it will be PAINFUL! Haha! The objective of today's challenge is to shoot all of the members of the opposite team with paintballs, so they will be out. As you can see, we are in a giant arena. There are some shelters, such as boxes and crates, walls, and tents. If you get hit with a paintball, then you are out. The first team to shoot everyone on the opposite team with paintballs wins, and will be safe from elimination!" Chris explained.

Chef came in, pushing a shelf with paintball guns stacked in it.

"Hey, they have more people than us! No fair!" Baxter complained, but Chris answered it with a paintball gun in the face.

"Oh, just deal with it!" Walter replied, placing some paintballs in his gun. "Prepare to go down, Crabs!"

"Bring it, Snails!" Rose retorted angrily.

"Go!" Chris announced and ran for shelter.

Some people from the teams ran immediately to the shelters, while the others stayed out in the open.

"Take this, Patafreak!" Rose shouted and aimed her gun at him.

She shot at him but he swiftly dodged. Rose dropped her gun with her mouth open in shock. Suddenly, a paintball smashed into her left arm, and she groaned.

"Yes!" Brielle cheered and jumped into the air triumphantly. "Now it's eight against ten!"

"OK, alliance, listen. All three of us will go out, and I will use you two as meat shields while I try to shoot some of the members on the Snails, OK?" Katherine told her team, and they nodded, even though they were unsure about it.

All three of them ran out, screaming.

"Katherine, hurry! They're aiming at- Oh No! I'm hit!" Poppy collapsed to the ground dramatically.

"Way to go, Poppy!" Katherine angrily shouted. "Eek! Mary, take one for the team!"

Katherine grabbed Mary and lifted her in front of her face to protect herself. She heard a paintball thump against Mary's face and she cringed.

"Sorry!" Katherine dropped Mary and aimed her gun at Corey, successfully hitting him.

"Oh, come on!" He screamed and walked off angrily.

Ruby suddenly got hit.

"It is now six against nine, in favour of The Sassy Snails!" Chris announced through the mega-phone. "You better win this time, Crabs!"

Jacob, Angel, Trey, Katherine, Baxter and Renae glared at The Sassy Snails, who were chuckling with their guns ready. Suddenly, they all shot at Jacob at once.

"Dodge it, Jacob!" Renae cried. "Or I will personally kill you after this challenge!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Renae in shock.

...

(Confessional: Walter)

"Wow...Renae hasn't said much lately, so when she said that, I was like, BOOM! Like TNT. Want some?" He smiled and showed his collection of TNT. "I have collected lots. Did you know there were different kinds?"

...

Jacob swiftly dodged the paintballs because he was extremely athletic. Once he had dodged them all, he raised up his paintball-gun and hit Rainy in the leg. He gasped and walked off sadly.

"It is now six against eight, still in favour of The Sassy Snails!" Chris announced, and the contestants all stared at each other.

"You are all going down..." Baxter whispered threateningly. "Just like the zombies in that zombie horror movie with the zombies...That made no sense...but whatever. HI-YA!"

Baxter shot Brielle and then threw his paintball-gun at Quinn.

"Brielle, you're out. Baxter, you're out for cheating and Quinn, you're still in." Chris said.

**The Cool Crabs Remaining: Jacob, Angel, Trey, Katherine and Renae. **

**The Sassy Snails Remaining: Walter, Anthony, Rose, Pataknight, Desmond, Logan and Quinn.**

"Guys, just listen to my orders and we will be fine." Katherine instructed everyone.

"Um...how about NOT? I'm not going to follow you around like a dog!" Renae shouted.

"Oh Yeah? Then why were you silent for so long? Anybody would think you're a wimp and you're useless!" Katherine retorted angrily, shoving Renae.

The two were so busy arguing they they didn't even notice Pataknight carefully aiming at them.

**SPLAT! SPLAT!**

"See, look what you did!" Renae blamed Katherine angrily as they both walked off.

The final three gulped and stared at the final seven.

"We are so screwed..." Whispered Angel, and glanced at Jacob and Trey who gulped.

**SPLAT!**

Trey fell to the ground with a paintball smashed on his face, courtesy of Pataknight.

**SPLAT!**

Angel tried to dodge one but failed and got splatted on the chest, courtesy of Pataknight.

**SPLAT!**

Jacob couldn't dodge anymore and he got hit by a paintball, courtesy of Patakni- Anthony.

"And it is all over! The Sassy Snails win with seven contestants still on their team! The Cool Crabs, I will see you at The Elimination Area tonight. Good Luck to all of you!" Chris announced, and the two teams left.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

The Cool Crabs gathered at The Elimination Area and sat down on tree stumps. This time, only eight delicious marshmallows rested on the shiny blue plate, but there nine of them. Somebody was not going to get a marshmallow.

"Guess who I voted for? You." Katherine said to Renae, who rolled her eyes.

"I voted for you. Am I mentioning it?" Renae muttered and looked away.

"Crabs, this is your second elimination in a row. This is not looking good for you! Anyway, I will first call out the names of the contestants who got zero votes." Chris said.

There was a long suspenseful pause. All nine contestants stared at the marshmallows, hoping they would get one.

"Jacob, Mary, Poppy, Trey, and Baxter, you are all safe." Chris threw them their marshmallows, and they all cheered. "Katherine, Angel, Renae, and Ruby. You all had at least one vote. And the only person with one vote is...Angel."

Angel breathed a sigh of relief and ran up to Chris to claim her marshmallow.

...

(Confessional: Angel)

"Phew...I was nervous for a second that they had actually found out about my plan. It's good that they didn't, or I would be done for!" Angel stared at the camera, sweating.

...

"Katherine, you're on the chopping block for being an evil witch. Renae, same for you. Ruby, you're kinda creepy..." Chris stared at Ruby who stayed silent, just staring forward. "Renae, you're safe."

Katherine scowled as Renae ran up and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Katherine, this is your second time in the bottom two. The final one safe is..."

Katherine and Ruby glanced at each other nervously.

"Katherine. Ruby, I'm sorry, but it's time to go." Chris said, throwing the final marshmallow to Katherine, who grinned evilly.

"Well, guys...at least I wasn't eliminated first..." She smiled sadly and then walked away.

Everyone suddenly felt sorry for her...well, except for Katherine, Renae and Angel.

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"I had to choose someone weak and helpless for my next victim. And it had to be Ruby. I convinced my alliance to vote for her, and all of the others except Renae and Angel...But they probably voted for her anyway, so it doesn't matter." Katherine shrugged and began laughing.

...

(Confessional: Renae)

"I could tell Ruby was going to be a threat, so I just had to get rid of her. Even though I really hate Katherine, next on my list is someone different, someone silent who could become a threat later in the game..." Renae drifted off into a day-dream.

...

(Confessional: Angel)

"Ruby...She was just plain creepy! Hey, I'm a villain, I have to act villainous! Ruby just had to go!" Angel explained.

...

(Confessional: Trey)

"I liked Ruby, and I apologise to her that she was eliminated." Trey whispered.

...

The camera was zoomed in on Ruby, who was on the boat that had just turned on.

"Well, Goodbye to Ruby!" Chris said. "Will The Cool Crabs ever win? Will Katherine, Renae or Angel ever be eliminated? Can I get any more popular? Find out what happens next time on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**...**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this, and sorry to Ruby (Zombiefear101), but there WILL be rejoins in the future for people who keep reviewing. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up next Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday! Bye! :D**


	6. Watch Out For The Water-Gun!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! All of the reviews I got were positive, so I'm glad. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

**...**

**The Cool Crabs: Katherine, Jacob, Angel, Trey, Baxter, Renae, Mary and Poppy.**

**The Sassy Snails: Rainy, Walter, Anthony, Rose, Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan and Quinn.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**The Cool Crabs: Steven and Ruby.**

**The Sassy Snails: None.**

**...**

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama: Back To The Island!" Chris McLean greeted. "Last episode, the challenge was a paintball contest, and there was a LOT of pain! After an intense fight, The Cool Crabs lost once again, and Ruby was eliminated from the show! What will happen this time on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**(Intro plays)**

"Campers, please go to The Mess Hall immediately." Chris said through the speakerphone. "There is a surprise waiting there...heh heh..."

...

The Cool Crabs and The Sassy Snails walked towards The Mess Hall. Katherine quickly turned to her alliance and whispered something to them. They nodded and walked off.

"Um...Hey Rose, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday." Desmond said shyly.

"Oh, Desmond, get over yourself already!" Rose angrily shouted at him. "I don't have time for losers like you!"

Rose stomped off with her arms folded. Mary and Poppy wandered over to Desmond.

"Psst, hey, Desmond!" Whispered Mary. "I heard Rose tell Brielle something. She said to her that she REALLY likes you, and she was planning on asking you out over on the dock. I think she would like it if you were there in advance."

"But she just said she hated me." Replied Desmond.

"Oh...THAT...Um..." Poppy thought of something to say. "She is only pretending! Yeah, that's right! She is SO into you!"

"Really?" Desmond looked over at Rose. "OK then."

Mary and Poppy walked back over to Katherine.

"Great job guys!" She congratulated them. "Now just leave the rest to me..."

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"Of course I'm going to break the pair apart. And then when they're weak, I'll destroy them and their team." Katherine grinned evilly.

...

They all entered The Mess Hall, where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"Welcome, campers!" Chris greeted. "Would any of you like some food?"

...

(Confessional: Brielle)

"OK, I've watched the previous seasons. I KNOW what the other campers were put through with that disgusting slop. I think I'll just starve for the entire competition..." She said and shrugged.

...

Everybody queued up with their bowls. When they reached Chef, he used a spoon to drop something purple into their bowls.

"It's moving!" Shouted Jacob. "I'm not eating this!"

Chef narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, YOU'RE eating it alright!" Chef exclaimed at him and shoved a spoonful of the gunk into his mouth.

Jacob screamed and ran off. Everybody sat down and poked their food with their spoons.

"No, I can't eat this. I'd rather die!" Angel folded her arms and looked away in disgust.

Everyone else agreed and pushed away their bowls. Chef grumbled angrily and walked back into the kitchen with a dirty cloth.

"The things I do for money..." He grumbled. "I better get a pay-check when this day ends..."

"OK, time for the next challenge!" Chris said. "Chef will be walking around with a water-gun. Your goal is to avoid him and the last person remaining wins the challenge for their team. This challenge is very familiar to the challenge in season one of Total Drama. You can hide wherever you want. In the cabins, on the beach, anywhere. But whatever you do, you HAVE to avoid Chef. Also, the last remaining person will win a special prize! Go!"

They all ran in different directions. Chef chuckled and raised the water-gun.

"Payback time..." He whispered silently.

...

"Snails, let's head to the cabins and hide under the beds and in the wardrobes," Corey suggested. "Chef probably won't look there."

"I'm going into the forest." Pataknight turned swiftly and walked away into the forest.

Brielle silently followed him. When he turned around, she hid behind a tree. Pataknight was sure he saw something, but he shrugged it off. Brielle crouched down and proceeded to follow him through the woods.

...

(Confessional: Brielle)

"I said I would find out as much as possible about him, and I keep my promises." She said.

...

The rest of The Sassy Snails headed to the cabins.

"Guys, we're out in the open, we should get there quickly, or Chef may get us." Warned Anthony.

"Anthony's right. Let's go." Rainy said and they walked a little quicker.

...

(Confessional: Rainy)

"I hope Mary and Poppy are doing alright..." Rainy hoped. "They better not be bothering with that Katherine. She's trouble."

...

The Sassy Snails spotted the cabins up ahead. Walter ran ahead, bouncing around like crazy.

"Hey guys, the cabins! Heehee!" He laughed crazily. "Let's go inside!"

Walter opened the door and he, Anthony, Rainy, Rose and Corey stepped inside the musty old cabin. Desmond, Logan and Quinn were about to walk inside when Desmond suddenly got blasted by water. They all turned around and gasped when they saw Chef running towards them with his water-gun on his back.

"Sorry, Desmond!" Logan and Quinn ran inside and slammed the door.

Desmond groaned and walked off. Chef got closer and closer to the door.

"Quick! Push the beds in front of the door! Chef just got Desmond and he's coming for us!" Quinn cried, and everyone else either gasped or screamed.

Anthony, Logan, Quinn, Rainy, Walter and Corey used all of their strength to shove the bed towards the door. As soon as they pushed it in front of the door, Chef crashed into it, making the bed wobble on its side, but it eventually went steady again. Chef kept banging into the door, and the Snails could tell that the door was weakening as time went on.

"What do we do?" Asked Rose anxiously who was sitting on the bottom bunk of the remaining bed. "We can't just stay here! In a couple of minutes Chef will have busted down that door and he will take down all of us! If we don't do something soon the Crabs will win!"

...

(Confessional: Rose)

"I honestly didn't care what happened, as long as I didn't get wet." Rose said and chuckled.

...

Suddenly, the banging stopped, and everybody thought Chef had given up. They all breathed a sigh of relief, when they suddenly heard a loud smash. They all glanced around and saw Chef breaking the cabin window with the water-gun.

"Quick! Move the other bed over to it!" Shouted Corey.

"We really need Pataknight right now..." Whispered Quinn.

...

(Confessional: Quinn)

"Why can't Pataknight be more social? He helped us with our last challenge, but he may had gust ruined our chances." She sighed.

...

Chef tried to crawl in but everybody else pushed him back out.

"Escape through the door!" Anthony shouted, and they all ran back to the bed in front of the door.

They all pushed it over and left the cabin as soon as Chef got in. Chef cried out in anger and chased after them. He managed to blast Walter and he groaned and sat down.

**...**

**Remaining Contestants:**

**The Cool Crabs: Katherine, Jacob, Angel, Trey, Baxter, Renae, Mary and Poppy.**

**The Sassy Snails: Rainy, Anthony, Rose, Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Logan and Quinn.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**The Cool Crabs: None.**

**The Sassy Snails: Desmond and Walter.**

**...**

Katherine, Mary and Poppy watched The Sassy Snails evacuate their cabin with Chef following close behind. When they were all gone, they quickly dashed to the other cabin. When they were all inside, Katherine shoved a chair under the handle and pulled the curtains.

"We'll be safe here!" Smiled Mary and sat on the top bunk, with Poppy on the bottom.

"Yes, as long as nobody-" Katherine was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She furiously answered it.

"What do you want!?" She snapped at Rainy, who was surprised at her behaviour.

"Um...I-I just s-saw Mary and P-Poppy coming in here and I t-thought I could too?" Rainy asked hopefully.

"Well, too bad. The bus is full. Goodbye!" Katherine slammed the door.

Mary and Poppy didn't even know what Katherine had said to Rainy because they were so engrossed in talking. Rainy sadly stepped outside and looked around, when he stopped in his tracks. Chef was creeping out of the darkness of the forest. When he saw Rainy, he grinned.

"Game On..." He said and ran towards Rainy surprisingly fast.

Rainy gasped in terror and turned back around, thumping on the door with his fists.

"Come on! Let me in! Let me in!" He cried as Chef got closer and closer, when he suddenly got sprayed. "Ugh..."

"Now The Cool Crabs are beating The Sassy Snails by one." Informed Chris. "Snails, don't give up! You can still win this! Well, you probably can't, but, you know, I'm paid to encourage you sooo...yeah."

...

The Snails were on the boat by the dock that took you to Player Des Losers. Anthony had locked the doors, so they were definitely safe.

"Why can't we just drive and get out of here?" Asked Quinn.

"Because Chris has the keys," Replied Corey. "We're just hiding out in here. Chef will never find us."

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the dock, getting louder and louder. Rose peeked out and screamed silently.

"It's Chef!" She whispered to them, and they all gasped in shock.

"How did he find us?" Whispered Logan.

"There are five of us and only one of him. Maybe we can attack him and win?" Quinn suggested, but everybody shook their heads.

"Let's just stay silent. He might leave." Said Rose, and they all agreed to that.

...

(Confessional: Rose)

"Of course I have the best ideas! I always do." Smirked Rose.

...

Rose, Anthony, Corey, Logan and Quinn crouched down and stayed silent as Chef walked by the boat.

"I can smell you!" He shouted and began bashing the door with the water-gun. "I'm taking you all down!"

The door got loads of dents and it looked like it was going to break at any second. Anthony and Corey ran to it and pulled the door back. Chef hammered on it but he couldn't get it open.

"Guys, listen carefully! You guys have to climb up that ladder so you will be on the top of the boat. Then I want you to jump and land on Chef so he will be stunned for a few seconds. Then me and Anthony will leave through the door. Got it?" Corey explained, and Rose, Logan and Quinn climbed up the ladder.

When they were at the top, Logan and Quinn leapt off but they missed Chef and rolled on the ground. Chef heard them and spun around with the water-gun raised. Logan and Quinn gasped and ran off. Chef rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Anthony and Corey. Rose silently and swiftly jumped off of the boat and escaped as well. Anthony and Corey were about to run away when Chef pulled the door off the boat and sprayed Anthony. Corey barely dodged, but he got sprayed straight after.

"Wow! The Sassy Snails are down to five. Rose, Logan, Quinn, Brielle, and Pataknight. The Cool Crabs still have everybody! It looks like the Crabs are going to win this time!" Chris said.

**...**

**Remaining Contestants:**

**The Cool Crabs: ****Katherine, Jacob, Angel, Trey, Baxter, Renae, Mary and Poppy.**

**The Sassy Snails: Rose, Logan, Quinn, Brielle and Pataknight.**

**Eliminated Contestants: **

**The Cool Crabs: None.**

**The Sassy Snails: Desmond, Walter, Rainy, Anthony and Corey.**

**...**

Jacob quickly climbed up a tree, scanning for Chef. When he didn't see him, he relaxed down on a tree and closed his eyes for a nap. Suddenly the tree began shaking uncontrollably.

"Huh?" Jacob looked over the edge and gasped when he saw a blast of water coming towards him, hitting him straight in the face. "Great..."

He slid down the tree and walked off with Chef.

...

Angel, Trey, Baxter and Renae were on top of the cliff where the very first challenge took place.

"Do we really have to be up here?" Muttered Renae.

"Oh, shut up!" Snapped Angel.

Unexpectedly they saw Chef coming up the hill, spraying them all. Angel, Trey, Baxter and Renae were all out.

...

"Only three remain in The Cool Crabs. Katherine, Mary and Poppy. And here is a clue for Chef. They were at the same location." Chris said. "Five still remain in The Sassy Snails. Good Luck!"

"Pathetic." Katherine rolled her eyes and opened the curtain a little bit. "I still can't see Chef anywhere. We better start thinking of an escape plan, just in case. The Snails are NOT going to beat us again!"

"But how can we escape if Chef shows up?" Mary questioned, confused.

"We could escape through the window?" Poppy suggested, but Katherine shook her head.

"No, it's too obvious...Hey, what's this?" Katherine bent down when she noticed a handle on the floor.

She pulled it and a trapdoor opened. She looked down and saw that it was a tunnel.

"There we go!" She smiled. "We can escape through this."

"Hey, what's that noise?" Poppy heard a faint yell coming from behind them.

They opened the curtains and saw Chef running towards them. They all screamed. Katherine bent down and began fumbling with the handle.

"Hurry up!" Cried Mary anxiously.

Chef suddenly broke the door down and they all screamed really loudly, but they stopped when they got sprayed.

"And The Sassy Snails win again!" Chris said in shock. "Will the Crabs ever win? Probably not. Anyway, let's see who makes it the furthest in the Snails and who will win the prize."

Rose, Logan and Quinn were running when a trap suddenly activated and they got shot up by a net. They all groaned as Chef drenched them with the water.

...

It was down to Brielle and Pataknight. Brielle had been following Pataknight for the entire challenge, but she didn't find out anything new about him. She sighed, bored, when she suddenly saw Chef creeping up on Pataknight. She ducked down and then cheered when Chef sprayed him.

"And Brielle wins the prize! Which is..." Chris paused for suspense.

Brielle waited in excitement.

"A cracker! Congratulations!" Chris said. "Meet me later so I can give it to you."

"Wow, thanks." Brielle rolled her eyes.

"Crabs, I will see you at The Elimination Area tonight!" Chris shouted.

**...**

**The Elimination Area!**

"Crabs, this is your third elimination in a row. This is seriously concerning." Chris said. "Anyway. There are eight of you here now, but there are only seven marshmallows on my plate. The first marshmallow goes to...Trey."

Trey happily grabbed his marshmallow.

"Baxter and Poppy, you are both safe." Chris threw marshmallows to them. "Now five remain. Katherine, Jacob, Angel, Renae, and Mary. Who will be eliminated? Well, it's not Angel. She's safe with zero votes."

The final four stared at the three marshmallows anxiously.

"Jacob, come and get your marshmallow!" Chris announced. "Which brings it down to you three. Katherine, the evil witch, Renae, who has the same personality as Katherine, and Mary, who gets really annoying sometimes. Well, Rename is safe for another day!"

Katherine and Mary glanced at each other.

"Oh no! My alliance is being broken up!" Poppy cried as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Katherine, this is your third time in the final two. Mary, this is your first time. The final marshmallow goes to..."

Katherine and Mary crossed their fingers in hope that they would be safe.

"Katherine." Chris threw a marshmallow to her. "Mary, I'm sorry, but it's time to go."

"No! Mary!" Cried Poppy and burst into tears.

Katherine grinned as she watched Poppy suffer as Mary left on The Boat of Losers.

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"Of course I planned the whole thing. I persuaded the others to get rid of the brat. She was really annoying me. Next is Poppy, then I will make a new alliance and do the same to them..." Katherine laughed.

...

(Confessional: Poppy)

"I can't believe Mary is gone!" Poppy cried. "I am going to win this for her!"

...

"Well, that's it for this episode. Will the Crabs ever win? Will Poppy ever get over the fact that her sister has been eliminated? Probably not. Find out what happens next time on...Total...Drama...Back To The Island!" Chris waved and the camera switched off.

**...**

**I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	7. The Three Witches

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Last chapter I got a review from someone called 'Mrs. Alejandro' saying my story had been reported for it being 'Interactive'. Like I'm the only one who has ever made a story on the Total Drama section that involves OCs, am I right? :P Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

**The Cool Crabs: Katherine, Jacob, Angel, Trey, Baxter, Renae and Poppy.**

**The Sassy Snails: Rainy, Walter, Anthony, Rose, Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan and Quinn.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**The Cool Crabs: Steven, Ruby and Mary.**

**The Sassy Snails: None.**

**...**

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama: Back To The Island!" Chris McLean greeted. "Last episode, the challenge was to avoid Chef and his large water-gun. Once again, The Cool Crabs lost, and Mary was eliminated from the game. What will happen this time on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**(Intro plays)**

The two teams walked to The Mess Hall. Poppy was still upset about Mary, and Katherine was starting to feel annoyed with her.

"Poppy, let's concentrate on the competition, alright?" Katherine pretended to smile at her. "You can win this for her, right?"

Poppy continued to sniff and whimper, ignoring Katherine.

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"Poppy is useless now! Ever since her annoying sister was eliminated she has been no help to the team!" Katherine muttered. "If we lose next, she is out of here!"

...

"Hey guys, I think I see some zombies in the trees!" Baxter pointed and ran up to the trees pretending to be helpless. "Oh my, somebody help me!"

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"On second thoughts..." Katherine said, wide-eyed in fright, thinking about Baxter.

...

"Hey guys, we should win the challenge again! YEAH!" Walter began bouncing about crazily. "Because if we lose, then I am voting off The Mole! There is a saboteur among us! Hehehehe!"

Walter ran off into the darkness of the forest in search of antelopes. Everyone stared back at him, frightened.

...

(Confessional: Pataknight)

"There is something...interesting, about that Walter. I might talk to him later and start up an alliance." Grinned Pataknight. "If not, then I will just fight solo."

...

They eventually made it to The Mess Hall, where Chris was waiting. Everybody sat down on the two tables available.

"Welcome, teams!" Chris greeted. "You have no breakfast today. Chef quit, so you will have to starve for the rest of the competition."

Everybody stared at him with their jaws dropped.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that?" Chris asked, creeped out. "Anyway, your next challenge is to create a trailer for a movie that will never be released. You will have to work together to think of ideas, then you can use some props and a camera to film your trailer. The best team will win Immunity, and the other team will be up for elimination. Go!"

**The Cool Crabs**

"OK, I am obviously the cleverest here, so just leave everything to me, alright?" Renae snapped at everyone. "We are going to be creating a trailer for a movie which is about a small bird who was taken away from her home, and she has to try and get back."

"What!? That's a TERRIBLE idea!" Criticised Angel.

"I agree. I'm team leader, so I should be deciding what our trailer is about!" Katherine said proudly, and then they all started arguing.

Poppy, Jacob, Trey and Baxter watched on in disbelief.

"How about we make a trailer for a zombie movie?" Baxter said, his eyes shining. "We could all be running away from a pack of hungry zombies and we find shelter in an underground base!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea!" Poppy smiled.

"Yes, I agree." Trey nodded his head in agreement.

"OK then. Let's do that! We need some old clothes to wear, and some ketchup to put on them so it will look like blood. We can also make some tears in the clothes to make it looks realistic. Let's get started!" Jacob said and they all walked off to the prop box to get everything they needed.

"I swear, if we lose again you are out of here!" Katherine screamed at Renae, who shoved her backwards.

"No, because I'll just persuade everyone to get rid of you!" Renae retorted furiously.

"You two should just stop trying. It's obvious I'M going to win." Angel rolled her eyes in frustration. "I have absolutely NO idea how you two are still in the game."

"Maybe because I'm good at tricking everybody, including Mary and Poppy..." Katherine grinned evilly. "At least I'M clever, and I've started an alliance."

"Yeah, well, you know what?" Renae put her foot forward. "I'm going to tell Poppy right now what you have been doing to her from the start, you selfish manipulator!"

"Ha, and you're not?" Katherine mocked and turned around to leave. "Ugh, whatever. You're going next, that's for sure."

"Katherine, you think you're SO popular, don't you?" Angel shouted, grabbing Katherine and pulling her back before she could leave.

"Well, I've started an alliance with people who will do anything I tell them to, so...yeah, I'm popular." Katherine narrowed her eyes at Angel, folding her arms.

"You mean ONE PERSON. No one else likes you because you're a selfish, evil witch!" Angel shoved Katherine backwards, making her trip over and fall into a puddle.

"Argh! That's it! You asked for it!" Katherine grabbed Angel's hair and they both began fighting with Renae watching on, grinning.

...

(Confessional: Renae)

"How pathetic of them. They don't realise how strong I am when it comes to these kind of things. They won't know what hit them..." Renae laughed.

...

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Jacob shouted and tried to break the two apart. "Are you going to help with our movie or not?"

"Ugh, fine." Angel blew a piece of hair around her head in frustration. "But you're going to get it later, Katherine!"

"Oh my, I'm SO scared!" Mocked Katherine, laughing. "Like I'm going to be scared of you!"

"Come on! We're making a zombie movie. It was Baxter's idea." Jacob said.

"What a surprise..." Angel rolled her eyes as Jacob led the three girls to the others.

"OK, so I was thinking we could have four normal people, and three zombies, sound good?" Baxter suggested, and everybody nodded. "The four normal people will have to make it through the city to a secret underground base, where they will find weapons. But by the time they make it there one of them will already be dead. Then the three remaining survivors will have to destroy all the zombies, with another one of them dying in the progress. Only two will survive at the end. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Yes, but who are the zombies going to be?" Asked Trey on curiosity.

"Hmmm...Aha! I got it!" Baxter pointed to the three who were fighting. "Katherine, Angel and Renae! They can be the zombies for their feisty and evil attitude!"

Everybody began chuckling except for the three zombies, who groaned.

"OK, we need to get some cardboard cut-outs of a city! Let's go!" Baxter cheered and everybody except the three girls went to get the cardboard cut-outs. "Oh, you three, go and get changed into your zombie costumes. We'll meet back here when we've got everything. See you later!"

The three girls muttered to themselves and walked off.

**The Sassy Snails**

"What is the theme of our movie going to be?" Questioned Brielle, hoping for some good ideas.

"I was thinking we could do a movie that involves DYNAMITE!" Walter began laughing hysterically.

"Um...no. How about a movie where a brother and his two sisters are separated and the brother has to go on an epic adventure to save them?" Suggested Rainy.

"That's just as bad as Walter's idea!" Rose shouted angrily. "I say we make a trailer for a movie about mean girl who meets a boy who helps her turn good. And at the end they get together!"

She turned around and noticed Desmond was staring at her, smiling and sighing.

"Um...what?" She said.

Desmond snapped out of his daydream and looked away, sweating.

"Nothing..." He replied, whistling.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"What about a war movie?" Pataknight suggested, shrugging.

"Now THAT is a good idea!" Congratulated Rose, smiling. "We'll do a war movie! Five of us can be the good soldiers and five of us can be the bad soldiers!"

"I was thinking more on the lines of someone who is kidnapped by the enemy and is trapped, and his friends go to help him." Pataknight replied.

"Oh." Rose said. "Hmmm...What do you guys want?"

"I say Pataknight's idea. No offence, but your idea is unoriginal." Brielle said, and everybody else nodded, agreeing.

"Humph. Fine. Pataknight, we're using your idea. You can be the soldier who is kidnapped, because you have experience. Five of us can be the bad guys and four of us can be the good guys who try to save you." Rose announced their final idea.

"Let's do this!" Smiled Corey.

...

**Presentation Time!**

"OK teams, time to show us what you got. Me, Chef, and this intern here will rate your trailers out of ten, and the team with the highest score at the end will win Immunity, while the other team will be eliminating somebody tonight. Crabs, you really need this win." Chris explained the rules. "Crabs, you're up first. Please put the video camera in front of this projector here."

The Crabs gulped and did what he said. The trailer played...

...

**The Cool Crabs' Trailer**

"Guys, we have to stay silent, or they will wake up." Whispered Baxter, who was wearing a shirt with rips and blood on it. "If they wake up, we may not have a chance against them."

"I'm really scared!" Whimpered Poppy, the child, to Jacob, who was holding her hand.

"Don't worry. Baxter knows what he's doing." Jacob reassured her.

"Everybody, look!" Whispered Trey. "One of them is right there!"

"AHHH!" Screamed Poppy, making the zombie turn around and spot them.

"Quick, everybody, run!" Baxter yelled and they all ran through the city, awakening more zombies.

As they ran, they suddenly heard shouting noises and screaming. They all turned around and saw the three zombies fighting.

"Ouch! Renae, get off my hair!" Shouted Katherine. "We all agreed that I was going to be the zombie at the front of the line!"

"You dirty liar!" Retorted Renae, pulling her hair harder.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Jacob ran towards the three girls, and the camera switched off.

...

"Well...Um...That was...interesting..." Chris said awkwardly. "I'll give it a two."

"That was awful!" Shouted Chef. "I give it a zero!"

"I thought it was amazing! I give it a te-" Suddenly the intern got yanked back by Chris, who whispered something to him. "Um...I mean, I give it a zero! I am going to hurl right now!"

"Crabs, you had a two out of thirty, which is REALLY pathetic. Snails, you're up."

...

**The Sassy Snails' Trailer**

"Pataknight, watch out!" Warned Brielle, but it was too late.

Pataknight was grabbed and pulled into the darkness of the forest, screaming and thrashing about. Brielle turned to Corey, Desmond and Anthony anxiously.

"We have to do something about this! Pataknight has been kidnapped!" Cried Brielle.

"But who did it?" Questioned Anthony.

"Probably the evil army, Rose, Rainy, Walter, Logan and Quinn." Replied Corey. "Let's go and save him!"

They travelled through the forest until they came to a cave. They entered and saw Pataknight in a cage close to the roof. Rose turned around, spotted them, and gasped.

"Walter, get them!" She cried.

Walter leapt at all of them, grinning.

"Want some dynamite?" He said evilly, and just before he hit them the camera cut to black.

Suddenly, words written in red appeared on the screen.

"Pataknight, the Soldier..."

...

"..." Chris was silent for a moment. "THAT WAS AMAZING! TEN OUT OF TEN!"

"Humph. It wasn't THAT good. I'll give it a five." Chef said selfishly.

"Ten!" The intern said.

"And, with the scores added together..." Chris said, pausing for suspense. "The Sassy Snails win, with twenty-five out of thirty! Crabs, you lose with two out of thirty. I'll see you at the elimination area tonight."

The two teams left.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Crabs, you are pathetic. After the elimination it will be ten against six! You REALLY need to start winning.'' Chris said, concerned. "Anyway, let's start. Jacob, Trey and Baxter, you are all safe with zero votes."

The final four glanced at each other.

"Katherine, the evil witch, Renae, the evil witch, Angel, the evil witch, and Poppy, the kind girl. Who will be eliminated?" Chris said. "Well, it's not Poppy. She is safe with zero votes."

Katherine gasped in shock, but then shook her head and concentrated on the elimination.

"Renae, you're also safe." Chris threw a marshmallow at her. "The final person safe is..."

The camera zoomed in on Katherine and Angel.

"Katherine. Angel, I'm sorry, but you're evil, and that was your downside. Goodbye!" Chris threw a marshmallow to Katherine, who caught it happily.

Angel stood up, narrowed her eyes at Katherine and Renae, and began stomping off.

"Just wait..." She whispered.

"Will the Crabs ever win?" Chris shook his head in embarrassment. "Hopefully. Find out what happens next time, on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**...**

**And that is the end of this episode! Thanks for reading, and the next chapter is coming soon!**


	8. Katherine VS Poppy

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Will The Cool Crabs EVER win? Probably not, XD. Enjoy!**

**...**

**The Cool Crabs: Katherine, Jacob, Trey, Baxter, Renae and Poppy.**

**The Sassy Snails: Rainy, Walter, Anthony, Rose, Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan and Quinn.**

**Eliminated Contestants: **

**The Cool Crabs: Steven, Ruby, Mary and Angel.**

**The Sassy Snails: None.**

**...**

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama: Back To The Island!" Chris McLean greeted. "Last episode, the challenge was to create a trailer for a movie. Overall, The Sassy Snails won with twenty-five points of thirty, and The Cool Crabs lost again with only two points out of thirty, and Angel was eliminated from the competition. What will happen this time? Will The Cool Crabs finally win? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**(Intro plays)**

The campers were all eating breakfast in The Mess Hall. The Sassy Snails sat smugly, grinning at The Cool Crabs who rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"How does it feel, being on the losing team?" Rose grinned, laughing. "I'm only asking you because I'll never know."

"You just wait, you little brat." Katherine narrowed her eyes at her in anger.

"Excuse me?" Rose gasped. "I'M the little brat? YOU'RE the little brat! Your team is only losing because you are a terrible team leader! You shouldn't even be here right now! Ugh, how have you made it this far?"

Katherine stayed silent for a moment. Then she stood up with her bowl of disgusting cornflakes and she walked over to Rose. Not knowing what she was going to do, Rose just ignored her. Suddenly, Katherine tipped the entire bowl over her and walked off casually. Rose squealed as the rotten milk dribbled down her skin. She stood up, her chair falling to he ground. Then she ran out of The Mess Hall.

"I need a shower!" She cried as she rushed to the shower room.

"Tell me how it feels!" Katherine called out after her. "Being on the losing team!"

Everybody burst out laughing, even The Sassy Snails. Nobody had stood up to Rose before, and they were both surprised and happy somebody did for once.

"That was awesome, Katherine." Poppy giggled.

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"I have a feeling I'll be staying around here for a little longer." She smirked, folding her arms.

...

"OK! Everybody listen up!" Chris entered The Mess Hall and the contestants groaned, knowing a lot of pain was coming up. "The next challenge is one from the past. You are all going to be playing Dodgeball!"

The Snails cheered and The Crabs sighed, knowing they were going to lose.

"Everybody, get into the dodgeball court." Chris said and they all left. "Time to start the challenge!"

The Cool Crabs were on the red side of the large dodgeball court, and The Sassy Snails were on the blue side. They all stared at each other with their hands on the wall, ready to run for the balls. A brisk wind unexpectedly blew past them, making them shiver with cold.

"OK, best out of three. Go!" Chris blew the whistle and they all ran for the pink and red balls. "This is so intense! Chef, go and get me some popcorn!"

He pulled out a long whip and cracked it at Chef, making him scream in terror and run off to get Chris some popcorn from the kitchen.

The game had began. Unfortunately for The Crabs, The Snails had taken all four of the balls, and The Crabs knew that if they wanted to win they had to dodge, and do the best they could.

"Get ready!" Yelled Rose and threw the ball at Katherine.

The ball sped through the air and Katherine knew she couldn't dodge it in time. She screamed and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly, Jacob leapt in front of her, catching the ball. He dropped to the ground and Katherine sighed with relief.

"Yes! All of us are still in!" Cheered Poppy happily, when she suddenly got hit. "Damn it!"

She stomped off angrily and sat down on the bench, folding her arms. It was now five against ten, in favour of. The Snails. Pataknight leapt up and smashed the ball with his hand, and it flew towards Trey at an amazing speed. Luckily for Trey, the ball somehow curved before it hit him and it hit the wall.

"Take this!" Shouted Renae as she picked up a red ball from the ground and aimed at Rose.

She threw the ball at her and Rose screamed in terror.

"Watch out!" Cried Desmond, leaping in front of Rose, getting hit instead of her.

He dropped to the ground, groaning and coughing in pain. Rose grinned at him.

...

(Confessional: Rose)

"I know he's falling for me. And I'm going to use that as my advantage..." Rose grinned evilly.

...

"Come on! We can do this!" Jacob shouted in encouragement when he suddenly got hit in the back and he tumbled across the room, slamming into the wall.

Katherine laughed and pointed at him, when she suddenly got hit in the face and she groaned, walking to the bench. It was now three Crabs against nine Snails.

"We are definitely going to lose...again." Renae sighed, glancing at Trey, the silent one, and Baxter, the horror movie freak.

Suddenly, she noticed a ball zooming towards her, thrown by Brielle. She quickly grabbed Trey and pulled him in front of her. Trey got hit and she laughed in happiness. Then she got hit in the stomach and she coughed, dropping to the ground. Now only Baxter remained.

"AHHH!" Baxter cried, pointing at The Snails. "ZOMBIES! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

He picked up a ball and threw it at Pataknight really quickly, not giving him enough time to react. He got hit, and everybody gasped.

"Quick! Get him!" Shouted Brielle and Anthony picked up a ball.

He threw it at Baxter and the ball barely scraped his side, but he was still out. The Snails had won Round One, and The Crabs had to win the last two rounds to win the challenge. They all placed their hands on the wall, ready to run for the balls a second time. Chris blew the whistle and they dashed for the balls. Somehow, The Crabs managed to grab every ball. Katherine had grabbed two, and she threw one to Poppy. But unfortunately, Poppy couldn't catch it in time and she got hit, taking her out. Chris blew the whistle.

"But that's not fair!" Katherine complained. "She's my teammate! She should still be in!"

"No, she's out. NOW SHUT UP AND CONTINUE PLAYING!" Chris threw his whistle at her and it slammed into the side of her head, making her shout at Chris in anger.

Because Poppy was out, only five Crabs remained to fight The Snails. Pataknight was currently holding all of the balls, and he threw them all at Renae at once. She screamed and ducked, the first ball flying past her, barely missing her head. She swiftly jumped over the second and caught the third, eliminating Pataknight from the game. Without Pataknight The Snails had no idea what to do, and they kept getting hit one by one by The Crabs. First Anthony got taken out, although he wouldn't have if Rose didn't use him as a meat shield. Then Corey went out, followed by Desmond, then Quinn, then Brielle, then Rainy, and then Logan. Rose and Walter were the only ones left. The five remaining Crabs grinned smugly at them. Then they took Walter out, and finally Rose. Chris blew the whistle.

"The Crabs have won one game, and The Snails have also won one. This final game will decide whether The Crabs win or The Snails win. Go!" He yelled and blew the whistle.

The final game had began. The two teams ran for the balls. Katherine quickly picked one up and threw it at Corey while he was still picking one up and it hit him. Pataknight and Brielle growled angrily and launched their balls at Poppy, who screamed and dropped to her knees, covering her face. Luckily, the balls flew past her and hit the wall, ricocheting back to Pataknight and Brielle. They both got hit in the face, out of the game.

"Yes!" Poppy cheered happily. "I hit somebody!"

"Well, not really." Replied Katherine, shaking her head.

...

(Confessional: Poppy)

"I feel SO proud of myself!" She smiled happily. "Why can't Katherine just see that? You know...I'm starting to think Katherine is not a very nice person..."

...

Jacob ran for Anthony and he gulped and ran away, but the ball hit him before he could escape. Now it was five against six, still in favour of The Snails. While Trey wasn't looking, Rose sneaked up behind him and pummelled him with a ball.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Katherine threw a ball and hit Rose when she was still hitting Trey.

"Take this!" Poppy shouted and threw a ball at Desmond, but he easily dodged.

But somehow the ball bounced against the wall and hit him from the back of the head. Now it was four against four. Katherine, Poppy, Baxter and Jacob against Quinn, Rainy, Logan and Walter.

"Quick!" Shouted Katherine to Poppy. "Hit Rainy will he's vulnerable!"

Poppy raised the ball and aimed it carefully. After about ten seconds of it, she dropped the ball, drooping her head.

"I...I can't..." She replied sadly, ashamed.

"Ugh, WHY WON'T YOU JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!?" Screamed Katherine and threw a ball at Poppy, but Jacob blocked it and threw it back at her.

The ball slammed into Katherine's chest and she flipped over, landing on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Thanks!" Smiled Poppy.

"No problem!" Replied Jacob and threw a ball at Quinn.

"Oh No..." She whispered and ran off, but she tripped into Logan and they both got hit.

"Get off me!" Logan cried walked off.

"Rainy! We must do the rain dance!" Baxter shouted and Rainy stared in fright as Baxter began dancing.

Suddenly Baxter got hit and the force of him dancing made the ball shoot off his body and also take out Rainy. Everybody gasped, and Chris blew the whistle.

"THE CRABS WIN!" He cried and The Crabs cheered. "THE CRABS FINALLY WIN!"

Everybody in The Sassy Snails looked down sadly, knowing one of them were going to leave that night.

"Snails, I'll see you at the elimination area tonight." Chris said, and the two teams left the dodgeball court.

...

**The Elimination Area**

"Welcome, Snails." Chris said as they all entered one by one. "Because this is your first time here, I'll explain what's going to happen. I have a plate with nine marshmallows on it, but there are ten of you. One of you is not going to get a marshmallow. Let's begin."

The campfire crackled silently and peacefully as the stars glistened in the sky. Everybody glanced at each other anxiously.

...

(Confessional: Rose)

"There are a lot of freaks on this team who I could choose from, but I finally had to settle on-" It cut off before she said who she voted for.

...

(Confessional: Pataknight)

"Well, if I'm eliminated tonight, at least I still have my dignity and my pride." He said at the camera solemnly.

...

(Confessional: Brielle)

"I really hope I'm not eliminated..." Brielle said nervously. "I also don't know who to choose. Rose because she's evil, Rainy because he is not very helpful in the challenges, Walter because he's crazy, Anthony because he's silent, or Desmond because so far he has done nothing but stare at Rose in a daydream. Logan, Corey, Pataknight and Quinn are awesome though, so I'm not going to vote for them. Hmmm...I wonder..."

...

(Confessional: Quinn)

"If I'm eliminated, so be it, right? At least I had fun." Smiled Quinn.

...

(Confessional: Walter)

"Eliminations? I don't care about those. I care about dynamite. Want some?" He smiled strangely and took some explosives out of his pocket.

...

Chris raised the first marshmallow. Everybody stared at it, hoping they would be the one to claim the first marshmallow. Chris aimed it Brielle, and she sighed with relief. Suddenly he changed it to Anthony, and he smiled. Then he threw it to Corey. He caught it happily.

"Phew!" He replied, wiping his forehead.

"Brielle, Desmond, Quinn and Logan, you are all safe." Chris threw marshmallows to all of them. "Five of you remain."

Rainy, Rose, Walter, Anthony and Pataknight all glanced at each other. Desmond watched on in fright, hoping Rose wouldn't be eliminated. Chris raised up the next marshmallow and threw it to Rainy, then Walter, and then Pataknight, leaving Anthony and Rose. One marshmallow remained. Desmond crossed his fingers.

"Rose..." Chris said, pausing for suspense.

Rose stared at him. Desmond stared at her. Everybody stared at Chris and the final marshmallow.

"You are safe." Chris threw the marshmallow to her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Anthony, I'm sorry, but you're eliminated."

Desmond cheered in happiness and ran up to Rose, hugging her. Rose gasped.

...

(Confessional: Rose)

"Did he really...do that?" She gasped, blushing. "I just realised how selfish I've been to him...Wait a minute. I don't care! Heh heh..."

...

Anthony sighed and stood up, walking towards The Boat of Losers. He stepped onto it and the rest of the Snails watched as it disappeared on the horizon.

"Will The Crabs win again? Will Poppy finally stand up to Katherine? Will Rose and Desmond ever talk? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!" Chris waved Goodbye.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, and the next chapter is coming soon!**


	9. The Haunted Mansion

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Enjoy! Also, I had an idea from a review, so the first half of this chapter will just be the contestants interacting.**

**...**

**The Cool Crabs: Katherine, Jacob, Trey, Baxter, Renae and Poppy.**

**The Sassy Snails: Rainy, Walter, Rose, Pataknight, Brielle, Corey, Desmond, Logan and Quinn.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**The Cool Crabs: Steven, Ruby, Mary and Angel.**

**The Sassy Snails: Anthony.**

**...**

"Last time, on Total Drama: Back To The Island, the challenge was a game of dodgeball, and finally The Cool Crabs won!" Chris McLean greeted. "It was down to Rose and Anthony at the elimination area, and Anthony was eventually eliminated. What will happen this time on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!"

**(Intro plays)**

The contestants were currently waiting at The Challenge Area for Chris to show up.

"Ugh, where the hell is that creep?" Katherine shook her head, shivering. "It's FREEZING out here! Poppy, get over here!"

Poppy looked at Katherine and reluctantly made her way over to her.

"Yes, Katherine?" Poppy asked.

"Go back and get me some hot chocolate," Katherine said. "NOW!"

Poppy sighed and turned around, walking back into the trees alone. Katherine rolled her eyes impatiently. After about ten minutes she turned around to go and look for her.

"Where is that little brat?" She snapped. "She is REALLY starting to annoy me."

Poppy came into view, shivering in cold as she held the hot chocolate. She handed it to Katherine.

"There you go, Katherine." She said, fake smiling at her.

Katherine snatched it off her and took a sip. Then she spat it back out at her, getting Poppy all wet.

"This is coffee, you idiot!" Katherine threw the cup at her and Poppy tried to hold back her tears. "GO BACK AND GET ME SOMETHING I LIKE!"

She screamed so loud she made everybody turn and stare at her.

"What do you want!?" She snapped and they all turned back around. "Poppy, go now."

Poppy sighed and turned back. Rainy ran after her.

"You know you don't have to do all this, right?" He said, and Poppy turned away, trying hard not to cry.

"Yes...yes I do..." She whispered. "Or Katherine will persuade everybody to vote me out."

Rainy stared at her for a moment, thinking. Then he turned and began walking back.

"What are you doing?" Poppy called out after him.

"I'm going to go and give this Katherine a piece of my mind!" He shouted, disappearing in the trees.

Poppy gulped.

"This is not going to go well..." She sighed and began chasing after him. "Rainy! Rainy! Come back!"

Rainy made it back to The Challenge Area and looked around for Katherine. He eventually found her waiting impatiently for her hot chocolate. He stomped over to her and Poppy watched him anxiously.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting closer and closer to her. "Back off!"

Katherine glanced at him, looking offended.

"Excuse me?" She gasped. "Who are you? I've never seen you on my team."

"It's because I'm on the other team." Replied Rainy. "Just do me one favour. STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him and walked towards Rainy. She pushed him and he fell over.

"How about you back off? This is none of your business!" She shouted.

"It is if it included my sister getting hurt." He said angrily. "Now stay away from my sister, or I'll make sure you do."

He walked back off to his team, and Katherine, fuming, stomped over to Poppy.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?" She screamed.

"Nothing!" Poppy replied, crying.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" She shouted back. "NOW GO AND GET ME MY HOT CHOCOLATE!"

Poppy wiped her eyes and ran back into the forest, whimpering. Katherine breathed in and out to calm down, then she walked off.

"Wow, did you see that?" Walter gasped to Brielle. "She's even crazier than me, and that's saying something!"

"I know, right?" Brielle replied. "I feel so sorry for that girl."

"Trey!" Shouted Poppy, running to him. "You've got to help me! You would know how I can get away from Katherine!"

"Yes, I do." Replied Trey. "You must vote her out."

Poppy gasped. If she voted out Katherine, she would always get bullied by her, just not face-to-face.

"It's the only way." Said Trey, and began walking off. "You must purposely lose this challenge."

Poppy stared at him as he walked off, thinking.

"Hi Rose!" Smiled Desmond, walking over to her.

"Hey!" Replied Rose, smiling. "Wait...Go away! I don't like you!"

She turned around, folding her arms in anger. Desmond sighed and walked off. Corey watched him, grinning.

...

(Confessional: Corey)

"Wow...he is trying WAY too hard!" He laughed. "I better go and talk to him."

...

"Wow, man, you REALLY need to work on your relationship skills." He laughed, and Desmond rolled his eyes.

"Go away, I don't even know your name! I've only talked to you once, and that was about the challenge." Desmond replied, turning away.

"Would you like my help if the help was to get you with Rose?" Corey asked, and Desmond raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know about that?" Desmond turned around, suspicious.

"Really? Everybody knows!" Corey replied. "You are falling for her!"

"So what if I am? I don't need your help!" Shouted Desmond. "I can do it on my own."

Corey rolled his eyes.

"Yup, that's REALLY worked for you so far, hasn't it?" Corey grinned, and Desmond turned back around, sighing.

"OK, fine. What do you want me to do?" Desmond grinned slightly.

...

(Confessional: Desmond)

"I don't know if I should trust him..." Desmond shrugged. "But...his idea WAS legit..."

...

"Flowers? No way!" He shook his head. "I am not like that! Take them away!"

Corey groaned.

"Do you want her or not?" He sighed, and Desmond nodded. "OK then. Take the flowers and give them to her. I'll watch from the trees. Good luck!"

He ran off and Desmond sighed walking over to Rose.

"This better be worth it!" He groaned, tapping Rose's back.

She turned around and gasped.

"Um...Thanks?" She said, taking them off him.

Desmond quickly ran off, embarrassed.

...

(Confessional: Rose)

"Desmond is so sweet!" She smiled. "He gave me flowers! I wonder if he really likes me..."

...

"Everybody, time for the challenge!" Chris walked into The Challenge Area. "Because it's getting close to Halloween, the challenge is going to be Halloween-themed!"

The campers cheered happily.

"You must all enter The Wawanakwa Hospital, which is REALLY old, and also haunted." Chris said. "You must all stay there for the entire night. The team with the most members left at the end wins."

"Wait, The Snails have more members than us! No fair!" Katherine complained.

"I was just about to get to that, SHEESH!" Chris shouted, pushing Katherine over. "ANYWAY...Snails, because there are nine of you and only six Crabs, three of you must sit out. Decide now."

"I've never been good with ghosts..." Rainy shivered. "I'll sit out."

"OK." Said Rose. "Who else wants to sit out?"

"I may be absolutely crazy, but I've never been good with ghosts." Said Walter. "I'll sit out too."

"One person left." Said Rose. "Anybody?"

"Fine! I will!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"OK, so Rainy, Walter and Logan will be sitting out." Chris said. "Let's go to the hospital."

...

They finally made it to the hospital, and the contestants competing gulped. Most of the windows were gone, and the ones that weren't were cracked or half-gone. Vines had grown all over the hospital, and the building itself looked as if it was going to fall at any moment. Rainy, Walter and Logan laughed.

"I'm really glad we're not competing!" Logan grinned, and Rainy and Walter nodded.

"I know! Let's go and search for money trees deep in the forest while hula dancing!" Walter giggled crazily and ran off, Logan and Rainy following, groaning.

"Are you all ready?" Chris said, and they all nodded.

Chef walked forward and tried to open the door but it was jammed, probably because the vines had grown inside and made the door stuck. He then growled his anger and kicked it hard multiple times until the door eventually flew off its hinges, smashing into the other side of the hospital. Everybody nervously entered, shivering in fright. Vines was all over the place, and puddles of blood were on the floor. The stairs were broken, and the other rooms were unable to get to because of the thick vines.

"Good luck!" Chris and Chef laughed, placing a new door at the front of the hospital and walking off.

The two teams stood together, looking up in awe at the roof, which was crumbling as every second passed. Katherine looked out of the window and gasped when the sky suddenly went dark and rain began pelting down. Thunder and lightning also boomed and flashed, scaring them.

"Screw this! I'm getting the hell out of here!" Jacob cried and ran to the door.

He grabbed the handle but Katherine grabbed him, pulling him back.

"No you're not!" She shouted back, having to raise her voice because the thunder and lightning was so loud. "We are going to win this!"

"I'm going to look around, so I'll forget we're in a haunted hospital!" Desmond shouted and walked off with his team.

The Crabs just sat around, bored, when suddenly a table raised up into the air and spun around multiple times. The Crabs stared at it in shock when it suddenly shot towards them. They all screamed and ran for cover. It crashed down.

...

The Snails were upstairs. They had made it up there by going through a hole in the wall and walking up a secret set of stairs that were rotting away. They heard the crash and jumped in fright.

"What was that?" Questioned Quinn.

"Probably The Crabs messing about." Pataknight said. "They always do."

Rose walked over to Desmond and sat down next to him.

"You were really...sweet to give those flowers to me, Desmond." Rose said reluctantly. "Thanks."

Desmond looked at her and smiled.

"No problem." He replied.

Suddenly, the room they were all in began to shake uncontrollably. The six screamed in terror, knowing ghosts were about. Then debris from the ground raised up into the air, aiming for Rose. Then the rubble shot towards her. Desmond gasped and pushed her out of the way, getting hit himself. Rose covered her eyes as rubble shot about everywhere.

"Guys! Somebody get Desmond out of here! He's injured!" Quinn cried, ducking as a rock zoomed past her.

Corey picked him up and ran out of the room, barely dodging some rubble. They both left the hospital, leaving the remaining four alone. Rose watched through the window.

"Desmond..." She whispered.

Suddenly, a piece of rubble hit into her head, pushing her forward. The glass of the window smashed and she fell through, falling three storeys to the bottom. Brielle screamed, noticing this.

"ROSE!" She screamed.

Chris and Chef ran over. Rose coughed, lifting her head. She was bleeding slightly from the back, but other than that she was fine. Brielle sighed with relief.

...

Katherine coughed, pushing a piece of wood off her stomach.

"Hello?" She called, but nobody answered. "HELLO!?"

She walked around, tripping over multiple times.

"Anybody?" She called, when she tripped and landed on something. "Poppy?"

Poppy was about to reply when suddenly a giant blue ghost appeared from thin air. The rest of The Crabs crawled out of the rubble and screamed when they saw the ghost. They all ran out of the hospital.

"And The Snails win!" Chris shouted. "Crabs, time to go to The Elimination Area!"

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome, Crabs." Chris greeted. "Let's get straight to the elimination."

Everybody stared at Katherine, grinning. She wondered what they were doing.

"Poppy, Trey, Baxter, Renae and Jacob, you're all safe." Chris threw marshmallows at them. "Katherine, I'm sorry, but it's time to go."

The Crabs cheered in happiness, but Katherine wasn't done.

"Wait!" She cried.

Everybody stared at her in shock, gasping. She raised something up. It was the McLean Invincibility Statue.

"I've got Immunity!" She yelled out, and everybody looked at Chris.

"Well...um...Katherine, you're safe." He said. "Because Katherine won Immunity, all of her votes are taken away, and the only vote that wasn't for Katherine was for..."

The final five glanced at each other.

"Trey."

Trey gasped and sadly stood up, walking off. Katherine grinned, waving at him.

...

(Confessional: Katherine)

"I heard Trey and Poppy talking earlier about eliminating me, so I decided to get rid of him." She grinned. "Poppy can wait."

...

(Confessional: Poppy)

"I'm really going to miss Trey. He really helped me." Poppy said sadly.

...

"Well, that was a surprise. Find out what happens next time on Total...Drama...Back To The Island!" Chris waved.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming out soon!**


End file.
